Gender Flip
by ADdude
Summary: So in the magna when everyone enter the Lust Chapter they get their gender swap for a while. But what if the book decided to play dirty making the change permanent when they left. Started as a Maka Soul story now covers three major pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Gender Flip

**Gender Flip**

**Summary: So in the magna when everyone enter the Lust Chapter they get their gender swap for a while. But what if the book decided to play dirty making the change permanent when they left.**

**Author Notes: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Gender Flip<p>

The Power of the Lust chapter made everyone look like whatever they found attractive of the opposite gender. After a while the condition reversed itself. When the group sent into the Book finally managed to escape and defeat Noah they were left in their uncomfortable position, as they left the Book they were afflicted with the same lust spell but it didn't seemed to be reversing itself this time. Kim tried to use her magic to help but found she could not do anything. The only good news was that Fire and Thunder did turn back to their normal genders on their way back to the school, Stein theorized that being so young they had so little lust in them the spell brunt out, funny choice of word seeing their predicament had started to make them feel very warm. Stein continued that with some luck the spell would wear off on the rest of the group in some time, but guessed it could last anywhere from day to weeks if not more. Most the group was doing as good as anyone would expect from people who just had their gender swapped, Black Star was enjoying his new breasts, too much so according to general opinion, Tsubaki was still freaking out, Blair had no real problem with her power she could change her shape at will so it didn't matter much to her or him at the moment, Spirit was freaking out at the idea of his little girl now being a boy. Luckily for Spirit Maka knocked him out so he wouldn't have to worry, or more accurately so Maka didn't have to hear him whine. Kid was remarkably calm during this whole thing. Kid had been turned into a tall statuesque women in a women's business suit.

Kid explained "Of course I would be attractive. I would be attracted to symmetrical women. Beauty is judged by someone's symmetry."

But as Black Star pointed out, Kid apparently liked women with breast on the larger side. Even though their bodies were changed their minds had managed to keep their personalities intact, for the most part the heat was affecting them a little.

Ox promised he and Kim would research until they found a way to change everyone back, but that was probably just an excuse to spend more time with Kim.

So everyone was sent home with the promise that everything that could be done would be done. They were also sent with some money, to pay for anything they might need in this scenario, Soul tried not to think of what that might mean.

Maka's only concern right now was that she was now a he. He was tired, yes everyone will be referred to the genders they are now, Maka looked into the closet thinking that if he would be stuck as a he for while he would need new clothes. Most of the clothes in the closet were meant to be worn with skirt which Maka could not wear now. The rest of the clothes would not fit his new frame, no matter what everyone else said Maka had changed. For one thing he was taller now than and had broader shoulders. Maka put his coat onto the back of a nearby chair and untied his neck tie before placing it on the chair. Maka looked at himself at the mirror, he had short blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a boyish face but still looked a lot like when he was a girl. Maka slipped of his shoes and gloves hoping to just go to sleep and wake up with this all being a bad dream. Maka undid the top button of his shirt, then laid on the bed.

Maka tried to think up something that would make this a little less horrible "Well at least I won't have to worry about my period, things are easier for men,boxers are roomier than my old underwear, I can pee standing up, I don't have to worry about flashing people while wearing a skirt" Maka hoped saying these things out loud then they would seem real and wouldn't seem so bad but it wasn't working "at least I'm not Tsubaki."

Tsubaki in the meantime had to deal with her own issues and had to stop Black Star from groping herself. Worse for Tsubaki Black Star looked so much like Tsubaki did before the change, imagine having that in your face all the time looking at someone looking like you did. Black Star looked suspiciously like Tsubaki,her innocent looking face,impressive figure and prominent bust. Everyone knew that Black Star liked big breast and that he had peeped on Tsubaki but Black Stars new form told more. Liz and Patti were dealing with Kid, but something about being a guy seemed to be making Patti a little psychotic. Bad news for Liz she had to hide a tale tell sign when he saw Kid in her new form.

Then Maka heard a knock on the door.

"Maka" called out a feminine voice

"Come in" Maka answered

The newly female Soul stepped into Maka's room. Soul had long white hair a bright red eyes and to Maka's surprise a small chest. Soul was still wearing the white school uniform, apparently as scared as Maka was to peak at their new bodies to change clothes.

"Hey, Maka" Soul started "I had an idea."

"What?"

"Why don't we switch some clothes while we're stuck like this."

"What?"

"Why waste money on new clothes when we can borrow each others clothes?"

"You want to wear my clothes?" Maka asked a little scared of where this was heading.

"Not like your panties. Just like the other stuff. This way we get a little extra money. Besides I'm about your old size and your about my old size, it would be easier than shopping for new clothes we will only wear before the spell wears off."

Soul looked at Maka's clothes, nothing really looked to be her style.

Maka noticed something "You are my size."

"That's what I said" Soul told him "Not listening to your partner is not cool Maka." Soul caught herself "That was a little too girly."

Maka pushed Soul towards a mirror so they could both see each other "Soul look you look like me. Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"The book change you into what you most lust for and you look..."

Saying that out loud made both of them start to blush.

"So..." Maka started

"You look like me." Soul pointed out "Or you think I didn't notice."

"What do you mean?" Maka quickly got defensive

"I used to be a guy Maka, I know what your pressing next to me."

Maka was standing right next to Soul and not being a guy for more than a day was not used to certain part acting on their own,Maka quickly stepped back putting his hand in front of him. An awkward silence quickly filled the room along with an uncomfortable heat. Maka hopped it would be interrupted by Blair, off all people, but Blair went to to show off the new Hot Guy form.

"This is so embarrassing." Maka finally said

"Okay lying isn't cool" Soul began "Let's face facts, we both...have a sexual attraction to each other."

At this point they both started to blush until they both looked like tomatoes.

"I mean it could be worse" Maka tried to alleviate the tension in the room " One of us could be attracted to the other and they wouldn't be."

"Yeah that would be awkward." Soul mentioned "It's not like one of us has had secret fantasy of the other."

Maka's mouth dropped as he turned to Soul "What?"

"I didn't mean to say that. I think it's the lust spell."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean to say it." Maka tried to comfort Soul "It's not like you're alone there."

"So what do you-"

"Not getting into details Soul."

"Fine," Soul told "Maka it's just if we both had some of the same ideas than maybe-"

"Even as a girl Soul, you think like a guy." Maka said sitting on the bed

"That's not exactly the whole story." Soul always thought Maka as the one person that knew the real Soul, it was a horrible thought for Soul to think that Maka something else "Sure I think you're sexy but I...I... I love you." Soul wouldn't be able to have said it if the lust around her wasn't throwing her off, but Soul meant it, but Maka's silence was making it tense again

"Really?"

"Yes, Maka I love you"

"You're sure not just saying that because of the spell."

"No, I've loved you for sometime." Soul sat next to Maka "I get it if you don't feel the same but I felt I should say it."

Soul was about to get up when "Soul I love you too."

"Now you're not just saying that, are you?"

"No" Maka blush "I really do."

"That does take a lot of tension out of the room doesn't it."

"Yeah"

"Not as much as a kiss would be."

"Okay one kiss, Soul."

Maka wouldn't admit to it but he was just as eager as Soul for their first kiss. Maka leaned forward to kiss Soul, as they kissed they both felt a spark of something they both had been longing for a long time. The kiss quickly turned into a full on make out as kiss do when both participants are under a lust spell. The make out session soon turned into full on gropefest. Soon clothes started to fall off. Kiss started to go into other areas besides the face and a few even turned into bites. Giggles started to turn into groans which turned into moans which started to turn into full on screams. Their souls began resonate higher, feeling each others very souls begin to merge. They held onto each other as they screamed each others names, they gasped for breath as they fell onto the bed. They held each other in their arms,they were both covered with sweat and naked together under blankets but they loved it. Maka looked at Soul,the one she loved, that one she trusted more than anyone else in the world and was overjoyed to be together.

Cuddling up to each other Maka said "I love you Soul."

"I love you too Maka. So there is nothing you regret?"

"Not a thing."

It took them a second to realize that they're voices changed. They examined each other.

"I'm a girl again!" Maka shouted

"And I'm a guy," Soul said checking under the blankets "when that happened?"

"I think it was when we" Maka hesitated "you know... finished. I guess we just used up all our lust and that broke it."

"Oh" Soul said "So when we?"

"Yeah?"

"It broke the spell."

"Yes"

"Well that's one way to break a spell."

"It's better than breaking the spell with a kiss." Maka joked

"It's just weird that our first time we weren't in our bodies."

Maka thought how she had trusted her soul,mind and body to Soul and he had never let her down. Maka inched closer to Soul looking at him with a predatory look in her eyes "We'll have to do something about that."

Maka kissed Soul again.

The next day Soul and Maka walked back to school, they decide to keep the fact that they were now an item a secret at least for a while so people didn't assume it was completely because of the lust spell, that and so they had time to figure out how to break it to Spirit so he wouldn't kill Soul. Soul found it hard to keep his hands to himself not that Maka minded but if her father saw them Soul would be dead so fast. They didn't know what they were going to tell their friends on how they changed back. As they arrived at school they found their friend all back to their normal forms.

"Hey you guys are back too?" Liz commented

Then Ox and Kim came running with their partners.

Ox said "Hey we figured out how-"then he noticed everyone's back to normal "So you figured it out."

"I guess they did" Kilik followed completely back to normal

"Yeah, but how did you?" Tsubaki asked

Kilik explained "I just took a shower this morning and changed back."

"Yeah" Kim started "The spell was on the clothes you just take them off. Then let the lustful heat in you, some you got from the book, just cool off get rid of that lust and the spell wears off."

"Yeah we figured that out." Liz explained "Patti got a little stir crazy last night and went skinny dippin in the pond in the backyard. When she came out she was a girl."

"You could have called and saved us some trouble." Jackie complained

"I tried to tell Kid and Liz" Patti explained "but when I found them they were in bed-"

Liz placed her hand over a still mumbling Patti "We we're asleep."

"Yes, asleep" Kid repeated

Both of them were starting to blush. Ox shrugged as everyone left leaving Maka,Soul,Kid,Liz,Patti,Black Star and Tsubaki."

Liz removed her hand from Patti "then sis broke Kids bed."

"You guys too!" Black Star shouted

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted placing her hand over Black Stars mouth

Then Maka noticed a red mark on Tsubaki's wrist "Tsubaki is that a rope burn?"

Tsubaki turned a deep shade of red as Black Star corrected with a big grin "No, it's a handcuff burn."

"Where did you get handcuffs?" Soul asked

Patti broke into a laughing fit "You're all horn balls! I know what Kid and Liz did to change back and it looks like Tsubaki and Black Star did the same" then she turned to Soul and Maka "I think Maka and Soul did the same to change back." The group turned to the couple which quickly started to blush "Yup horn balls." Patti laughed as she walked away.

Liz said "Well it's about time you two hooked up."

"It was bound to happen" Tsubaki added

"What we do is none of you business!" Maka told them

"So you did do it?" Black Star asked

Soul nodded as Maka glared.

Maka noticed that people were starting to stare "Okay lets just not talk about this ever again."

"No we're going to talk about this." Black Star pointed out as Kid nodded in agreement

"Okay let's just not talk about it when we're all together." Maka suggested

The group quickly split into gender and walked into school.

Liz asked Tsubaki "So where did you get handcuffs?"

Black Star was trying to get detail from Soul about his night but to Maka's delight he was being a gentleman thought he did say some complementary things about her legs. Maka learned two things that morning one she could trust Soul in every way and that Liz & Tsubaki were straight up freaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So this is kinda my first attempt to write anything remotely sexual, I'm kinda a prude, so some feed back would be nice be kind. Anyway review tried to be funny through most of this. Someone asked me to do stories to show what Kid &amp; Liz, and Black Star &amp; Tsubaki went through, anyone else want to see those stories. If so should I make them into one shots or added them as chapters onto this one. Anyway let me know and review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Gender Switch

**Gender Switch**

**Summary: So in the magna when everyone enter the Lust Chapter they get their gender swap for a while. But what if the book decided to play dirty making the change permanent when they left.**

**Author Notes: Someone wanted me to write a sequel to my story Gender Switch, except from the view point of Black Star and Tsubaki instead Maka and Soul. Remember I will refer to people by the gender they are at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Gender Switch<p>

After the meeting Tsubaki and Black Star headed to their apartment. They also gave those affected some money to help with anything that might come up.

Black Star asked Tsubaki "What does he mean?"

Tsubaki started "Well women need to get something men don't." Black Star looked at him curiously "You see women sometimes-" Tsubaki stopped when he realized that explaining this would require explain how to use a tampon "Never mind I'll tell you later."

The two made their way to their apartment. It had been a hard day for Tsubaki he was tired, yes everyone will be referred as the gender they are now, if it wasn't bad enough to be revealed as the most lustful in the book but then finally changing back then only to get changed once more. Black Star was not helping any, for one thing she was groping herself, Tsubaki had to pull Black Stars hands of her new breast. Two and the one that concerned Tsubaki most was how Black Star looked, Black Star's new look clearly took inspiration from Tsubaki's old look. Black Star was now shorter than when she was a guy and her spiky blue hair was shorter still spiky,mostly pointing down and to the sides instead of up. Now Black Star had an impressive figures and as she phrased it "Gigantic Tits".

Things got worse as Black Star tried to remove her top "Come off already!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded "Stop it!"

"It's just so hot and I want to see them."

Tsubaki had the opposite problem he was seeing them too much, to her dismay they looked exactly like hers when he was a she, Tsubaki knew that Black Star had peeped while Tsubaki was bathing but this was a bit too much.

Suddenly Black Star said "I'm hungry let's order some pizza."

Tsubaki did realize he was hungry "Okay lets order some pizza."

After ordering a pizza Tsubaki spent most of the waiting time trying to keep Black Star's hands from inside her pants.

When the pizza finally arrived Tsubaki paid the delivery guy "Oh and the tip."

The delivery guy stared "That's won't be necessary."

Tsubaki followed his eyes to see that Black Star has managed to get her top over her breast but not past her head. Tsubaki slammed the door closed and forced Black Star to put her top down. After eating Black Star fidgeted trying to get out of her clothes again.

"How do you get out clothes this tight?" Black Star asked

"Huh?"

"I'm wearing clothes just like yours I even have a figure like yours, so how do you get of clothes?"

Tsubaki stared at Black Star a moment it did not surprise him that Black Star had his normal figure but that Black Star had the sense to know that she looked like Tsubaki. "You know you look like me when I'm normal?"

"Yeah" Black Star said matter a factly "who else would I look like?"

"Well the spell makes you look like whatever you are most attracted to in the opposite gender."

"Yeah, you."

Tsubaki was confused by how Black Star stated it "Why?"

"I'm Black Star the man who will surpass god, or the woman who will surpass god we'll see how long this spell lasts to figure that out. But the point is who else would be perfect enough for me."

"You think I'm perfect?"

"Of course you are, do you think I would settle for anything less in a partner. You're kind, compassionate, a hell of cook and you're beautiful hell you're dam right sexy." Tsubaki was flattered it was rare to get any sort of compliment from Black Star so she knew that every word was meant "Hell even now you're sexy."

"What?" Tsubaki asked

"You're hot! You're tall muscular and bandaged arms, don't tell me I wasn't the inspiration for that."

Tsubaki blushed both his new traits were also one that Black Star had as a male, well except for the tall part. "Well maybe a little."

Black Star inched closer, too close for Tsubaki's comfort it didn't help that it was so hot in the room then Black Star said "Do you want helped with that?"

"With what?"

"With that." Black Star pointed downwards

"Black Star!" Tsubaki gasped

"Oh come on we both like each other, we both think we're sexy. Besides you're the biggest horn ball in the group, something I love about you."

Tsubaki did not understand if it was because Black Star was currently a girl or if it was the lust spell but right now he was witnessing a more caring side of Black Stars personality and Tsubaki liked it. "So you really think I'm perfect?"

"Yes, you're the only one I think of as my equal."

"That's actually very sweet."

Before anything else can be said Tsubaki tackles Black Star to the ground. Tsubaki started to kiss Black Star and she let out a giggle. Black Star was not excepting this or letting out a giggle but she wasn't complaining. Then Tsubaki finally helped Black Star out of that top. Things got heated and ended with their clothes being ripped to shreds. To Black Star's surprise Tsubaki was both more eager and more in control of what they were doing, for some reason Black Star enjoyed Tsubaki being in control. The screaming started quickly after that while both of them started to tear apart the room in the process.

When they were done Tsubaki and Black Star found a comfortable spot to fall asleep in each others arms, in the wreckage that was the living room. A shiver went through Tsubaki and Black Star reacted by holding her closer in his warm embrace. Moon light filtered through a small crack between the curtains, the light made Tsubaki glow in the darkness. Black Star thought about how perfect Tsubaki was even sweaty she was perfect and she always made him feel like the big man he was. Even thought they were both naked it took Black Star another five minutes to realize they both switched gender again.

"When did this happen?" Black shouted,

Tsubaki woke up groggy "What?"

Black Star kinda hopped that he could video tape Tsubaki as girl again with him as a girl together and was a little disappointed that wouldn't happen. "We're back to normal."

Tsubaki looked down "Oh."

Black Star kissed her on her forehead and then lifted her in his arms carrying her to their shared bedroom. Tsubaki smiled she enjoyed these tender moments with Black Star. Black Star gently placed her on her bed as he turned away she grabbed his arm.

Pulling him into bed with her she whispered "More"

Black Star just whispered "Anything you say my goddess."

After their vigorous night Tsubaki woke up to find Black Star asleep face into her cleavage he now called her breasts his favorite pillows which for some reason she found endearing, the reason behind that is a mystery for everyone.

Glimpsing the clock she woke Black Star up "Black Star wake up, we're going to be late to school."

"I don't want to get up."

"I was thinking since we're running late we could save time" she paused for a moment "by showering together."

Black Star jolted up "Okay."

"But I need you to get the key for these." Tsubaki jingled the handcuffs on her wrist, which were turning red, they kept her to the bed and need the key to get to the shower.

"Okay" Black Star did not know where she got those but didn't bother to ask. "I love you."

Tsubaki smiled "I love you too."

Black Star ran off to find the key but fell onto his face, his leg was tied to the bed with a scarf.

"That seemed like a better idea last night." Tsubaki commented

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Okay someone asked for it here it is. The next story will come when I can get around to it. So mean time review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Gender Swap

**Gender Switch**

**Summary: So in the magna when everyone enter the Lust Chapter they get their gender swap for a while. But what if the book decided to play dirty making the change permanent when they left. Liz,Patti, and Kid with their genders swapped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Gender Swap<p>

Kid,Patti and Liz walked into their home, Death Hallows. It would be like any other day except for two things the first being that Kid had been held captive for a while and this was the first time back the second was that all three of them had their genders switched. Patti was now a young man with short hair wearing a beanie hat and a white jacket. Patti had crazy eyes like seriously crazy eyes. Liz was a guy taller than Patti like when they were girls, now he was well built, with cropped hair and ear piercing. Liz was wearing a collared shirt the top button open and jeans. Kid might have had an even a more drastic change he now being a she was tall and statuesque with her hair done done up in a bob,perfectly symmetrical hair except for the white lines in her hair that only went half way in her hair. Kid was wearing a tight business suit with a short and noticeably tight skirt. Also Kid was wearing stiletto heels, Kid was walking with them on and not tripping which Liz found impressive as long as he hopped it was Kids first time wearing heels. Liz also noticed that Kid now had an ample bosom.

Liz told her "It's good to have you back Kid."

Again remember everyone will be referred as the gender they are at the moment.

"Good to be back Liz" Kid responded

Patti hugged Kid, seeing this Liz was compelled to hug too. Liz noticed something, usually Kid's skin was cold, ice cold but then it was very warm. Was it just the sleep that made all of them so very warm.

"Liz you can let go now." Kid told Liz

"Oh sorry." Liz let go of Kid seeing that Patti had some time ago

"So have about we watch a movie." Patti said "I wanna see something with explosion and action."

"Sounds just like what we could use, a nice quiet night at home." Kid added

Liz thought that it was great to have Kid back as they began to watch the movie Patti selected, next Liz thoughts drifted became 'dam this movie is violent'. This thought was derailed from its track when Liz noticed Patti grabbing Kids new breast.

"What are you two doing?" Liz said jaw dropped

Patti still groping Kid " I'm checking Kid's boobs."

"Why?" Liz asked still confused and in a state of shock

"I was curious." Patti explained bluntly "They're big."

"Maybe a little." Kid said

"I mean they're bigger than mine when I still had them."

"Perhaps but-"

"Yes, they're symmetrical Kid."

"I thought so." Kid seemed content with herself

"I'm going to lay down." Liz told them find this entire thing to be too much

Soon Liz went up to his room, with nothing better to do Liz fell asleep. Liz soon dreamed finding herself as a girl again. She was wearing a long dark red period dress and was on the deck of a large wooden ship. She could feel the warm ocean breeze flowing through her long hair. As the warm sun fell onto her skin, Liz was suddenly was lifted into two strong arms. She looked back to see Kid a guy again and dress like Johnny Depp in that pirate movie. Kid carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. Kid brought her into a kiss and soon his hands found their way to waist slowing making their way down her body.

Liz snapped awake, disappointed,hot, confused and still a guy.

The confused Liz started to ask herself questions hoping to find some sort of answer "What was that about? Do I have a thing for pirates?...Do I have a thing for Kid?" Liz began to thing back, how many sleepless nights were spent hoping that Kid would be found safe "Maybe. I don't know." Liz looked into a nearby mirror "The spell turned me into what I lust for... I don't really looks like Kid. Maybe we both look thin and lanky. I mean I look tough Kid doesn't. I guess he doesn't look it but he really is. But does what I lust really matter if I lo-" Liz didn't finish the sentence, couldn't say the last word, didn't know if that word was right. As a little girl the only person Liz had was Patti, the only person to trust or to love. Liz stared into empty space confused.

Downstairs Kid yawned getting bored of a movie with seemingly nothing but explosion.

Patti mean while jumped up excitedly everything there was an explosion.

As the movie ended complained while trying to take off the jacket. "Man it's hot in here."

"Maybe you go outside for a while it's nice and cool outside." Kid suggested "I think I'm going off to bed."

Kid went upstairs and alone Patti went outside looking to cool off. Liz still trying to work things out heard Kid in her room.

Liz said "I have to talk to him...her...whatever!"

Liz walked over to Kid's room and nervously knocked on the door.

Kid opened the door "Hello Liz."

"Kid we need to talk."

"Come in." Kid let Liz in closing the door after him

"Kid I just wanted to say" Liz paused trying to find the right words "I...I wanted to say I missed." Liz was mentally berating himself for chickening out and avoiding the issue he really wanted to talk about .

Liz looked deeply into Kids big amber eyes in a moment of confusion, Liz kissed Kid. They pulled back after a moment and Liz stared back into Kids eye, the amber eyes were filled with confusion and naivety. In in an instant Liz knew this whole thing had been a mistake and that Kid did not feel the same and dashed for the door. At the last moment Liz felt a hand pull him back. Kid looked pulled Liz and kissed him.

Kid whispered "I've missed you too."

Lost in their emotions and the lust spell they made their way towards the bed. Kid pounced on Liz like a feral cat and began nibbling Liz's neck. Liz let out a giggle and Kid's hands began to wrap around his waist pulling them closer. As they began to take off their clothes Liz realized that this was just like in the dream except for their genders but frankly at this point it didn't matter.

Patti was walking in the garden behind the the house hoping the cool off. Finding the small pond Patti decided to go for a swim. Patti was about to jump in when he remembered that Liz would be angry if his clothes got all wet.

"Nope can't get my clothes wet so I'll just take them off."

Patti stripped all his clothes off and tossed them aside and dove into the pond for a cool dip.

Liz stretched herself a little in bed then she curled up next to Kid feeling the distinct feeling of her breast next to Kids cold body.

"They're back!" Liz shouted with glee

Kid started to wake up, Liz started to panic wondering if this was all just because of the Lust spell or was there actually something behind it. Liz wanted to run away afraid of what Kid's reaction might be but she wanted to be here with Kid more. She wanted to be with with Kid like this, it was so intimated and wonderful, she felt something being with Kid and she didn't want to lose it.

"Liz?" Kid said groggy

"Hey...so it looks like we're back to normal."

"Good, I like you better this way."

Yeah, I get it, symmetrical boobs."

"Well yes your breast are actually magnificently symmetrical but that's not what I meant. This is how I've seen you. As the beautiful young woman with a kind soul, that always found time to take care of her sister and myself. The very soul that encouraged me to keep going when I was imprisoned. When I looked at you I see a beautiful compassionate soul that I love."

Liz could have started to cry "Thank you Kid I needed to hear that." Liz kissed him "I love you too, Kid."

Kissing him again, Liz could feel Kids cold body warm to her touch. Kid wasn't a very emotional person but Liz was fine if this was how he was going to share them with her. Liz pushed Kid onto the bed and she straddled him.

"Liz?" Kid asked "What are you doing?"

"Well we're naked, in bed and we got out bodies back I wanted to show you how I happy I am to have you back."

"Oh"

"Shush, it's my turn to be on top."

Liz kissed Kid tenderly as he pulled her closer she felt his heart begin to race.

Patti spit out some water out of her mouth while swimming. She felt a little light headed and decided to get out.

Stepping out of the water Patti noticed something "MY BOOBS ARE BACK!" She thought for a second "Cold water changed me back! I have to tell Liz and Kid." Patti ran off. Then came back and put on her clothes."

Wrapped in each others arms, panting and sweaty Liz and Kid were happy together. Liz smiled to herself thinking that she really wasn't all that greedy, she just needed her sister, her friends, and more time with Kid like this.

She whispered in Kid's ear with her most seductive voice "Eights your favorite number, right?"

"Yes, wh-" Kid forgot what he was saying as Liz pressed her breast next to him.

Liz loved the sensation of Kid's skin warming up and his heart raising. "I think that would be a good target for us tonight."

They started up again. Patti meanwhile soaking wet began looking for the others. Then she heard some strange sounds coming from Kids room, the most prominent sound being screaming. Patti pushed open the door to find Liz on top of Kid both of them moaning each others names.

That is until Kid yelled out "PATTI!"

"PATTI?" Liz yelled angrily until she followed his eyes "PATTI!"

As Patti stared, Liz threw herself off Kid onto the bed, taking most of the blankets with her. As she hit the bed the legs of the bed, already weakened from the stress the were put through, collapsed with this last bit of stress. The legs broke and the bed fell to the ground with Liz and Kid still shaking a little. Kid pulled on some of the blankets to cover himself.

Liz kept looking towards her sister staring at them her eyes widened. "Um..." Liz tried to find the right words to explain this to Patti.

Patti looked at them, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground laughing "Ha ha ha ha ha! You guys are such horn balls! It's good to see you guys changed back too! Ha ha ha! But you have to remember to lock the door!"

Patti got up and slammed the door closed.

Liz stared as her face went blood red, she then covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe I let her see us like that. It's so embarrassing."

Kid placed his arms around her trying to reassure her. Liz accepted the hug but as she was naked and pressed against Kid and his skin began to get warmers again. Liz found the sensation of his skin warming intoxicating. Liz pushes Kid back onto the bed. Maybe Liz was greedy when it came to Kid.

The next morning Patti was eating a bowl of cereal when Liz and Kid came into the kitchen. Patti gave them a mischievous and somewhat pervy smile. They tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"So" Patti began "I got all hot last night and ended up going outside and skinny dipping in the pond. When I came out I was a girl again. But it looks like you two found a funner way to change back." Liz and Kid blushed "So are you two together now? Or are you two just friends with friends with benefits?"

They stared for a second before Kid said "No, we're together now."

Liz smiled and blushed faintly "So Patti can you not tell the others how you found us?"

Patti blinked "You mean not to tell the others that I saw you ridding Kid like a stubborn mule?"

Liz and Kid's jaws dropped before Liz finally said "Yeah, don't say that."

"Okay Sis." Patti said going back to her cereal.

Soon enough they would head back to school.

* * *

><p>A<strong>uthors Note: Okay third chapter done next up is an epilogue which should be up in a day or two and that should finish it up. I'm trying to force myself through this writers block. Anyway review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Gender Flop

**Gender Switch**

**Summary: Afterwards stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Gender Flop<p>

Blair was leaving the apartment, it had been a while since her gender was switched back, she was heading out to work. Blair stopped for a moment and looked back into the apartment. She looked onto the the couch were Maka and Soul were currently sleeping, their arms around each other. Blair smiled happy that those two finally found each other. Watching the couple nuzzled together, Blair thought to herself how they needed to sleep during the day considering how much noise they made at night. They thought she didn't notice but Blair heard what they were doing at night, she would say something except that she was happy that they were together plus she's nocturnal anyway. But Blair was content she knew that both of them were happy to be together. Blair left the apartment quietly leaving the young couple to themselves and to any activity they might have planned.

Elsewhere Tsubaki and Black Star had just finished certain activities and where resting while they held each other.

"I'm hungry." Black Star told Tsubaki

"Me too" Tsubaki said "But I'm too tired to get up to get something to eat."

"So what do you want to do? Order some food?"

"How would we get to the door when it gets here if we're to tired to get up?"

"Ok just let me rest a little." Black nestled himself between his favorite pillows and doze off

Tsubaki sighed "We can get something to eat later."

Tsubaki fell asleep smiling holding onto Black Star.

Later at night Kid and Liz slipped into their pajamas and into bed after they finished spending most of the night in bed. Liz loved when they were naked together but they couldn't sleep like that every time Kid felt her smooth skin against his he started to get warm and things would keep going and they would never get any sleep. But as they slept in Kids large and soft bed they were happy together. After of few hours of sleeping Liz felt Kids arms snake around her waist slowly undoing the knot of her pajama bottoms belt.

"Oh Kid" Liz moaned

"No! None of that tonight!" Patti said

Kid and Liz turned to see Patti in her Giraffe pajamas laying next to them.

"What?" Kid yelled

"How long have you been there?" Liz asked

"Don't worry I didn't sneak in until after you guys were finished and dressed and asleep." Patti told them

"But why are you here?" Kid asked

"Oh" Patti chirped "You guys kept going at it and being so loud I couldn't get any sleep. It wouldn't be such a problem if Kid didn't yell so much. So I figured sneaking in her after you guys were done you wouldn't go at so much and I could get some sleep."

The couple just stared at her in shock.

"Now you two knock off the funny business so I can sleep. Night-night."

Patti laid down her head and went to sleep. Left with little options the two curled up together to sleep, trying to give Patti plenty of room.

If anything came from the the curse is that it forced them to confront their emotions. It gave them a look of the other side of things and forced to see what they really wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So this is the the end of the story tell me what you think. Review is always nice. If you like Soul Eater story about time travel and I have one story almost done and soon I will post a new story about a sleep over. I have also added a sort of continuation of this story in a new story Expecting a story that focuses on Liz and Kid.<strong>


End file.
